


Lovedrunk

by kipsi



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: Nikaido gets her period during sex but it's not stopping them... actually Kaiman gets just more horny.
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	Lovedrunk

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just kinky stuff I needed to get out of my brain. This is my first fic of these two so I'm sorry if they seem OOC.

He swallowed nervously, turning to look Nikaido in the eye. He couldn’t help but feel still embarrassed, seeing her like this. Bare and waiting for his touch, resting against the sheets and opening her legs for him. The sight making his whole scaly face always feel like it was aflame, his insides burning just as hot with hunger.

She gave him a warm smile, one that always left his insides fluttering with a sensation that made it more difficult to look her in the eye. Her cheeks were flushed, her hand small and warm as she took a hold of his own, bringing it to her lips to kiss his knuckles, Kaiman feeling himself flushing and his heart starting to beat faster at the gesture. His mouth running dry as she took his hand with her own down to her body.

Letting him brush her fingers against her pale pubic hair, Kaiman’s breath hitching at how soft and warm she was. How wet she felt like against his fingertips.

He couldn’t help but groan, Nikaido shifting and letting finally go of his hand, letting him touch her on his own. Brush his fingertips against her soft pussy, Nikaido gasping as he flicked at her clit once. Kaiman swallowing thickly, an idea forming in his mind.

He moved his hands to her hips softly, taking a hold of her and pulling her towards him, Nikaido gasping as her hips rose off the bed, her legs coming to rest on Kaiman’s shoulders.

“Kaiman? What are you doi- _ahhh_!!”

He licked her, his tongue big enough to press against her whole softness, Nikaido crying out as he lapped at her pussy, tasting her on his tongue, the heady taste and scent of her driving him crazy and making his cock twitch.

She was shivering and moaning in his hold, her face half-buried in her pillow as she panted between the licks, Kaiman making sure that he brushed his tongue straight over her clit every time, watching his teeth. She felt and tasted so good that he felt like he was getting drunk, his cock hardening rapidly as he kept pleasuring her, feeling her trembling in his hold.

Teasing her with the tip of his tongue before lapping at her whole wetness, the strokes of his tongue getting faster as Nikaido’s moans got higher.

“Ka- _Kaiman_! S-so _good_ -”

Kaiman couldn’t get enough of her voice. It was just driving him even more aroused, his mouth salivating and his tongue getting more wet against her, Nikaido soon squirming and leaving Kaiman groaning as he felt her pussy pulsing against his tongue, Nikaido moaning as she was coming.

He pulled his tongue away to look at her, her face and ears rosy as she panted, her pussy wet with his saliva and her own juices, Kaiman groaning and licking her one last time before he lowered her back on the bed, Nikaido shivering and turning to look at him with pleasure-filled eyes. The look going straight to his cock.

He cursed under his breath and moved to brush his thick fingers against her, Nikaido biting her lip as he slid his forefinger inside her, starting to finger her slowly.

He could feel her clenching on him, the sensation leaving him light-headed and his scaly cheeks flushed as he imagined that feeling on his cock – Kaiman letting out a moan at the mental image and the phantom feeling, thrusting his finger deeper into her and making Nikaido gasp, her legs falling more open as he started to finger her deeper.

She was biting her lip soon enough, Kaiman shuddering at the way she kept clenching on his finger, his eyes shifting from her face to how his finger kept disappearing inside her, the sight making him pause.

“Wha-!”

His finger was stained crimson, the sight freezing him in place, his eyes widening as he turned to look at Nikaido.

She was breathing heavily, her brows knit together, and Kaiman felt his insides twist with worry.

”Nikaido!” Her name left him in a hurry, his hands grasping her thighs – gently, his touch careful. The blood smearing on her pale skin and making him swallow, terrified of accidentally hurting her more. “I’m sorry! I- I didn’t mean to! Never would wanna hurt you- you have to believe me!”

She blinked at him, her face still flushed, confusion written all over her face.

“You didn’t. I’m not hurt, Kaiman. Why-”

“But you’re bleeding!!”

She frowned at his words and moved to rest on her elbows, Kaiman feeling how his own heart beat rapidly in his chest – the worry having intensified. How could she not be hurt? His whole forefinger was still stained with her blood! Fuck, he should have noticed it earlier-

Nikaido’s gasp snapped his attention back to her, Kaiman’s eyes widening in shock at the view in front of him, feeling his own scaly cheeks heating up. Nikaido’s face was flushed rosy, her fingers deep inside her pussy, her blue eyes fixed on her own digits as she withdrew them slowly – Kaiman not being able to stop looking either.

Her fingers were shiny with blood as they slid out of her, the sight making him transfixed. Nikaido breathed out a sigh, turning to look at him, her cheeks still flushed.

“I’m not hurt, Kaiman. It’s just… menstrual blood. I’m… early.”

Kaiman swallowed thickly. He felt relieved, not having hurt her after all.

He watched how she wiped her fingers on her thigh, smearing the blood on her skin, the crimson vivid on her pale skin. Her blue eyes finding his again then, Nikaido giving him a smile and pulling him closer by his forearms. He went willingly, and Nikaido moved to press a soft kiss on his snout, the action leaving his insides fluttering, his cheeks heating up.

“Thank you for being worried about me,” she said then, kissing him anew. “But, I’m fine. I still want you, Kaiman.”

Her words made his heartbeat speed up, his whole face feeling suddenly hot. He _was_ still hard, pleasuring Nikaido having left him so aroused that even the slight fright had done nothing to diminish it. The sight of Nikaido’s fingers deep inside her not having helped at all – his cock only having gotten stiffer. But. _She was also bleeding._ Wouldn’t it hurt her?

“Are- Are you sure, Nikaido?” He couldn’t stop from worrying, not even if she was looking at him with that soft yet heated look in her eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she breathed against him, taking a hold of his hands and guiding them to her waist, Kaiman’s breath hitching when she wrapped her hand around his cock next, her hand so soft as she started stroking him. Guiding his cock towards her pussy, Kaiman moaning when she slid her fingers over his glans.

“ _Ahh_ , al- alright-”

He moved his hips enough to let his cock brush against Nikaido’s pussy, her mouth opening into a gasp, his cock sliding against her folds and teasing her, Kaiman letting out a moan at the wet softness of her. She felt amazing and he wasn’t even inside her yet…

The hand around his shaft loosened as Nikaido let go of him, her cheeks red and her eyes hooded as she opened her legs more for him, Kaiman feeling his heart stuttering at the sight at the same time his cock throbbed against her. He swallowed thickly, feeling his whole face burning as he took a hold of his cock and guided it inside her, both of them moaning as he entered her slowly, stretching her wide.

Kaiman couldn’t help but pant, Nikaido’s insides velvety and wet and _tightening_ around his cock, her pussy sucking him even deeper. He cursed under his breath, Nikaido biting her lip and having grasped a hold of the sheets. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed against the stretch, Kaiman letting out a breath when he felt her slowly relaxing around him.

“Are you okay?”

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, her eyes full of warmth.

“Yes,” she licked her lips, her cheeks flushed, Kaiman realizing that he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to – Nikaido looking so beautiful in that moment. Her cheeks just as rosy as her nipples, Kaiman swallowing at the sight. Wanting to put his mouth on her breasts. “You… you can move. I’m fine-”

He didn’t wait to be told twice, Kaiman shuddering as he started a slow rhythm, Nikaido taking a hold of his shoulders and moaning as he thrust into her, Kaiman feeling her warm wetness enveloping him and driving him crazy. She felt so good around him, her insides fluttering at his thrusts. He couldn’t stop from groaning, his gaze shifting down to look at his cock disappearing inside her.

A shocked moan left him at the sight, his eyes widening and his scaly cheeks burning even warmer.

His cock was painted red with blood, Nikaido’s blood. Her pussy leaking and getting even wetter with the warmth of it. Kaiman couldn’t stop from looking. It felt amazing as he thrust into her, his cock pulsing at the warm wetness, Nikaido’s inner walls brushing against him and making him moan, Nikaido crying out as he started to quicken the pace. Her cries of pleasure making him almost lose it, the sight of his thick, bloody cock fucking her open something that he hadn’t thought would get him this aroused.

“ _Ahh_! Ka- Kaiman! You- you feel, _ah_ , so _good_! D- _Don’t stop_!”

He _couldn’t_ stop. His hips were moving almost on their own, the pleasure that he was feeling so immense that he couldn’t even slow down, his mouth hanging open and low moans leaving him as he moved to nuzzle Nikaido’s neck, licking her skin. Careful to not pierce her with his teeth.

She shivered against him, a gasp leaving her lips, Kaiman feeling her insides clenching momentarily around him.

“ _Mmh_ \- m- more-” her breath was hot against his scales, making him groan. Never having felt this turned on before, Nikaido’s voice so shaky and full of want.

He lowered his head to lick at her breasts, tasting the salt of sweat on her skin, Nikaido whining at the onslaught on her nipples, her pussy tightening around him. The sensation delicious enough to make Kaiman shudder at the feeling, thrusting deeper into her. Feeling more warm wetness on his dick – Nikaido’s blood.

“ _F-Fuck_ …”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He was _so close_ -

Nikaido squirmed under his tongue, her left hand resting on his cheek as she buried her right one between her legs, Kaiman hearing and _feeling_ it when her fingertips brushed her clit, her inner walls squeezing around his cock almost painfully. Her insides fluttering, relaxing and tightening as she panted, coming apart under him. The sensation enough to make him groan as well, his hips stuttering, his cock pulsing as her pussy sucked him deeper into her.

“ _Ni- Nikaido_ -”

He was drooling, his mouth hanging open and his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth whilst his hips kept fucking into her, Nikaido moaning and arching her back, her orgasm looking and feeling way more intense than usual, Kaiman shivering at the way her pussy kept massaging his cock, the sensation enough to make him cry out – his cock jerking as he was suddenly coming.

“ _FFuuuckk_!!”

He didn’t almost have the time to pull out of her, Nikaido shivering and gasping when he came all over her clit, Kaiman whining as he jerked himself, watching how his cum got partly dyed pink, his cock and now his hand shiny with blood.

He felt like he couldn’t almost breathe, his heart beating so fast, feeling so spent and _so good_. The sight of his cum trickling down Nikaido’s pussy making him moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaiman using that damn long tongue of his ✔  
> Kaiman being a flustered mess ✔  
> Both getting a good time ✔


End file.
